Robots are electro-mechanical machines that are controlled by one or more computer programs and/or electronic circuitry. Autonomous robots are robots that can perform desired tasks in unstructured environments without continuous human guidance. Semi-autonomous robots and non-autonomous robots, in contrast, often require human guidance.
Robots are used in a variety of fields, including for example, manufacturing, space exploration, and medicine. Specialized robots are generally designed to perform a single task or a single set of tasks like painting a body of a car.
Humanoid robots are a category of robots that attempt to emulate some human tasks including dirty or dangerous jobs. A humanoid robot is a robot with its body shape built to resemble that of the human body. A humanoid might be designed for functional purposes, such as interacting with human tools and environments. In general, humanoid robots have a torso, a head, two arms, and two legs. Some humanoid robots may also have heads designed to replicate human sensory features such as eyes or ears.